


Just So

by miasnape



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Puns, Community: sga_flashfic, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other, POV Animal, POV Outsider, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasnape/pseuds/miasnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam the Whale comes by for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So

**Author's Note:**

> Rudyard Kipling is probably rolling over in his grave, and the less said about the poem, the better.

In the days after the Ancients, Best Beloved, when the great city of Atlantis had been built and then flown to a different planet in a far away galaxy, and then sunk to the depths of the deep blue sea, and then hauled back up to float on it's deep blue surface, there was an animal. When the Ancients had been in charge, building their great, round stargates, cultivating cultures, and generally making big nuisances of themselves all over the place, the animals had been called 'flagisalis'. Unsurprisingly, they didn't much care for that name. In the days after the Ancients, when the great city of Atlantis floated atop the deep blue surface of the deep blue sea, the people who lived there called the animals 'whales', although they weren't whales, they were actually big, big fish. Still, whale was a lot better than flagisalis, I think you'll agree.

One of the whales, whose name can't be pronounced in the human tongue – but which sounds quite a lot like a washing machine on it's final rinse cycle – was a curious young thing. In the few years since the new people had found Atlantis in the depths of the deep blue sea and moved with her to live on it's deep blue surface, this young whale had enjoyed a few adventures and even made a human friend, who called him Sam. Sam's mother shook her tailfin and blinked her eyes at each new adventure, but young whales will be young whales, so she let him adventure as long as he stayed in the school most of the time.

One day, when the whales were whaling and Sam was bored, because he already knew how to whale, he decided to swim in close to Atlantis and see if his human friend was available for a new adventure. Sam's human friend – who was called a lot of things, but preferred Rodney – was hard at work inside the great city finding useful things among the nuisances that the Ancients had left, and didn't see Sam. Another human, a friend of Rodney's – who couldn't swim nearly as well as Sam, but who could fly better than almost anything under the right circumstances – was walking past a balcony, however, and he did see Sam, and he smiled, and he went to tell Rodney that Sam was back for a new adventure.

While Sam was waiting for Rodney to come and start the adventure, another whale swam up to him. This whale had a less prominent dorsal fin, Best Beloved, and that is how you can tell that this whale was a girl. Now, Sam had never really cared for the company of girl whales before; they were all silly, and none of them seemed to know why adventuring was fun. This girl whale, though, had swum all the way to Atlantis on her own, just to join Sam on his adventure – she thought that the other girl whales were silly, too, and would much rather be out adventuring than playing with them – so Sam decided that maybe she was an okay sort, after all. While they waited for Rodney to appear, they had a contest, trying to out-splish and out-splash each other by jumping high, high into the air and sending waves crashing up in big foamy arcs when they fell back down into the ocean.

They were so caught up in their splishy-splashy-foamy-wavy fun that they didn't even notice when Rodney and Rodney's friend came out onto a balcony to watch them. In fact, when Sam's whale girl friend announced that she was a faster swimmer, Sam forgot all about Rodney and lost himself in racing back and forth across the horizon, sometimes winning and sometimes losing but always having fun. And back on the balcony of Atlantis, Sam the whale's human friend Rodney and Rodney's friend stood side by side in the setting sun and watched them having fun together.

~~~

_Though whale and man can vary  
They're sim'lar in this way;  
Where one can manage merry  
Two can be quite gay._


End file.
